Conventionally, touch panels are mostly made of ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) material. However, the anti-electrostatic discharge capacity of a touch panel made of ITO material is relatively weak. Thus, there is a need to prevent the electrostatic discharge from damaging the ITO touch panel.
Currently, the solution is to add an electrostatic discharge protection device at a connector of the touch panel so as to keep the electronic charges out of the touch panel.